Feliz Navidad, Kou
by Ringuu
Summary: "El cuerpo de Kisa estaba encantado con todo aquel contacto y no tardó en responder. Suspiró profundamente al sentir la lengua de su novio en su oreja y echó el cuello hacia un lado, invitándole a continuar y proporcionándole a él más sitio para obrar.- Feliz Navidad… Kou"


**Regalo del amigo invisible para Kou_Yuk1na; Feliz Navidad 3 **

Nuestra primera navidad juntos. Nuestra primera navidad juntos. Nuestra primera navidad juntos.

Me lo repetía una y otra vez y aún así no me entraba en la cabeza. Mi frustración no era para menos, no todos los años uno vive su primera navidad en compañía de Yukina Kou. No solo hablábamos de ese príncipe perfecto sacado de un manga shojo,… Si no también de quien constantes veces me repetía un suave te amo. Uno que yo correspondía y aceptaba.

Y ahora, a dos días de navidad, estaba hecho un lio. Puede que fuera mi incurable manía de pensar demasiado en las cosas la que me había llevado a una situación de extrema desesperación por no tener regalo.

¡Y es que quería hacerlo bien! Podía ser por orgullo… o porque el muy idiota realmente me importaba mucho más de lo que creía, el caso es que conseguiría un regalo que no pudiera dejar de adorar. ¿¡Pero qué se le regalaba a un Yukina que lo tenía todo!?

¿Comida? Creería que me estaba metiendo con su forma de cocinar (aunque admito que me encantaba todo lo que mi príncipe me preparaba); ¿Mangas? Tenía todos los habidos y por haber; ¿Peluches? Si, era una opción ridícula, nadie querría animales de felpa a su edad … ¡Pero me estaba quedando sin ideas!

Allí estaba yo, plantado frente al centro comercial, a solas y sintiéndome como una adolescente frustrada el día antes de San Valentín.

Ya había anochecido, y tenía más o menos media hora para comprarle algo y esperarle a la salida de la librería. Si me había venido el tiempo encima…

(…)

Había pasado una hora. ¿Y dónde estaba yo? En mi casa, ignorando el móvil, más que frustrado y queriendo morirme.

Había recibido por lo menos diez mensajes suyos, había leído el último de casualidad. Que vendría a mi casa.

Tragué saliva, encima me conocía demasiado bien, ¡pero ya no tenía tiempo de pensar en un regalo! A menos que…

Me quité toda la ropa y cogí un lazo grande y rojo que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo.

* * *

- ¡Kisa-san! -Gritó un apurado Yukina que ni siquiera sabía si encontraría allí a su novio al entrar en la vivienda. Lo que vio le dejó totalmente descolocado durante medio segundo.

-Bienvenido a casa… K-Kou.

Allí, frente a sus narices, su novio de 30 años se había deshecho de su ropa para quedarse solo con una cinta alrededor de su cintura, cubriendo sus intimidades. Kisa se sentía morir de vergüenza pero… Al menos hasta que encontrara un regalo adecuado…-H-Hoy yo soy tu regalo de N-N-Nav…-A penas pudo terminar de hablar. No solo la vergüenza actuó en su contra, sino también los labios de su chico que se posaron sobre los propios, devorándole.

El cuello de Kisa fue inundado de besos, con el cuidado de no dejar marcas que pudieran ser una evidencia. Ambos emitían pequeños suspiros, porque Yukina también disfrutaba de todo aquello, de tenerlo ahí, de ser el único que podía tratar así al editor de manga.

La mano derecha de Yukina se deslizó hasta la cara interna de los muslos de su chico. Se movía con lentitud, con cierta inseguridad. No tenía sentido, había hecho aquello miles de veces, y en cambio se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Bueno, en realidad…era una ocasión 'especial'; Kisa estaba terriblemente sexy, no podía ni siquiera pensar en decir una frase lógica. En cualquier caso, tampoco pensaba perder fácilmente su determinación. Estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final.

Esa mano que se había posado entre las piernas de la chico comenzó a acariciar ese lugar prohibido, la entrepierna de él.

Kisa dio un respingo, y al mismo tiempo, profirió un leve gemidito.

Él notó el respingo de su novio pero no se detuvo. Siguió haciendo aquello, y llegó un momento en el que su traviesa mano se aventuró a aumentar el ritmo. Yukina también estaba empezando a ruborizarse simplemente por la imagen que tenía ante él, con su preciado Kisa rendido en sus brazos totalmente sensual.

-Yukina …-Gimoteaba el pelingro.

-Llamame Kou otra vez.-Murmuró en respuesta.

El cuerpo de Kisa estaba encantado con todo aquel contacto y no tardó en responder. Suspiró profundamente al sentir la lengua de su novio en su oreja y echó el cuello hacia un lado, invitándole a continuar y proporcionándole a él más sitio para obrar.- Feliz Navidad… Kou.


End file.
